Curiosity Created Love
by pinkunotanuki
Summary: im no good at summaries cant even spell but its a H/R love story. takes place in HBP. read and review.


Ron woke up to Harry and Ginny making out… again. He was sick of it. And it's only been a month since they started dating and already they're doing it like a married couple. But, he knows he deserves witnessing this because of the whole Lavender Brown thing.

"Hey mate!" said Harry smiling, and then went back to eating the Ginny.

"Hey Harry," he said with a grin. When he realized that they were both ignoring him, he said, "I'll um… see you guys at breakfast then," and left through the protrait of the fat lady.

_It must be really great to be the girlfriend of the Great Harry Potter…_ thought Ron to himself. _I mean… I'm his best friend, but you don't nearly get as much attention. I wonder what it would be like, just to see through the eyes of Ginny for one day, and see if people will start paying attention to Ron. Instead of Harry Potter's Sidekick. _

He walked into the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting in the front of the Gryffindor table. He walked up and sat next to her. He noticed, to his greatest surprise, that she was studying.

"Hello Hermione," said Ron with a big smile. She merely waved and continued to read.

"Hermione, why are you studying today? It's Sunday! Come on, let's go visit Hagrid or something. I want to see how his big uh... hairy... nasty...," he gulped, "spider is."

Hermione looked up, "Oh you mean the one that died a week ago?"

"Right…"

"You're such an idiot, Ronald."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know." Hermione laughed and went back to her massive book. After he finished his breakfast, Ron got up and left Hermione to her ultra-fun textbook. For the hell of it, he figured he would randomly walk around the castle, just because he had nothing else to do.

* * *

Ron wandered all around thinking strangely about what it would be like to be Harry's girlfriend... or boyfriend rather. _What are you talking about Ron!! You're not gay! But it would still be fun. No it wouldn't. God I have a sick mind! OH BUGGER THIS!_

An earthquake… Ron stops and turns to find the huge door of the Room of Requierment welcoming him.

"Bloody Hell." He walks in and see shelves upon shelves of Polyjuice potion, Felix Felicis, and Veritaserum, just standing there, waiting to be used...

"This is officially my favorite room. It's way too convenient." He takes 5 of each little potion viles and stuffs them in his pockets.

When he left, Ron got really bored so he walked back to the common room. And just as expected, Harry and Ginny were on top of each other in the couch. Neither of them even noticed Ron cutting a bit of Ginny's hair.

"You," he yanked at Harry, "Get up. Im tired of seeing you too snogging all the time."

"Jealous Ronny?" questioned Ginny as she pulled away from the other boy.

"Yeah Won-Won," said Harry. They both laughed and Ron turned brick red.

"Shut-up," he said.

"Hey," Ginny turned to Harry and sighed, "I have to go, Love. Luna and I have to finish a project."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then." She kisses Harry leaves through the portal.

As soon as Harry sees that Ginny is gone he turns to Ron and says,"I don't get it."

"What exactly, don't you get?"

"There is nothing between me and Gin. Nothing at all. I mean, I'm such a lucky bloke to have her, but there is nothing." Harry pouts and gets up.

"I love her, at least, I think I do." Harry turns and heads to the dormitory.

_Now's my chance, _Ron thought, _there is nobody here. I'll just do this fast so I can get this weird feeling out of my system. _

Ron put the hair into one of the polyjuice potion bottles, and drank it all. He became smaller. His red hair, was getting longer. His chest was expanding. Then suddenly the transformation stopped. He was Ginny.

He realized he couldn't go into the Harry's dorm as Ginny with Ron's clothes on. So he went into the girl's dormitory and stole one of his sisters' uniforms. Then he krept into the other side and walked in to the room, where Harry lay on his bed doing homework.

"Hi Harry," said Ron, even though it was through Ginny's voice.

"Ginny!" Harry looked up, "That was fast."

Before Ron-disguised-as-Ginny could say a word, Harry swooped her into a kiss.

And in that moment, when he kissed Ginny, Harry had never felt more alive. There was so much electricity going on between them that he couldn't stand it. It was invigorating. He stopped and looked at her. The fake Ginnys' eyes were closed, and taking in the first, real kiss they ever had. Of course, Harry and the REAL Ginny have kissed before, but it was nothing compared to the one they had just had. 'Ginny' opened her mouth to speak once more, but, yet again, Harry plunged into another kiss. This time, it was more intimate. From there, Harry pulled Ron/Ginny onto his bed, where they began making out vigourusly.

_WOW_, thought Ron, _This is amazing! But It's HARRY. What's wrong with me?? Aw… who cares?? He won't find out. I'll just leave before I transform again. But this is so awesome. Oh my GOD! It's incredible. I can't stop. I have to. I don't want to. Wait... Am I falling in LOVE with HARRY? My best friend? My sister's boyfriend? THE BOY WHO LIVED? Who CARES? There really is something wrong with me…_

"Ginny" said a panting Harry, snapping Ron out of his trance, "What is happening here? There is suddenly so much chemistry between us."

"I love you Harry Potter..." It was the only thing Ron could say… and it was the only thing that was true at that point. "Now shut up so I can enjoy this."

"But... forget it."

Harry and GinRon's lips' met again. Harry ran his hand up and down his partners' back. Suddenly, it started to feel very strange. Ginny's long, slender body became tough and masculine. Her long orange hair was shortening to about Harry's length. The other one was still kissing Harry without even noticing what was going on. Harry stopped and opened his eyes. His mouthed open in total shock. "Ron…," he whispered. Ron was beside him self. He got up and ran out into the common room, leaving Harry alone and confused. He ran into the bathroom where his clothing still remains lifeless on the floor. Ron took the Polyjuice potion and threw it out the window. He kicked the wall in much fury.

"Shit... I'm screwed!" he said aloud.

* * *

After he calmed down, Ron put on his real clothes and picked up Ginny's uniform. When he got back to the common room, there was Harry and Ginny talking on the couch. Harry stopped in mid sentence and looked up at Ron. Ginny turned around, with a look oh hatred in her eyes.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Love," responded Ginny calmly. Harry left without a second glance. Ron took a run for his room. He knew his sister. Very, very well.

"Not so fast!" she stood up, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Ron froze and fell over, petrified. Ginny walked up to him and kicked him in the crotch, hard. Ron could do nothing but lay there and scream in his head. "I will NEVER forgive you, Ron!" Ginny turned around and left, leaving Ron frozen and alone.

The next morning Neville woke up Ron from the spell and he gave him some ice. Ron tried to avoid Harry and Ginny as much as he could. He wanted to talk to Harry so badly, apologize or something, but he couldn't risk it. He was so sure Harry was furious at him.

On his way to potions, he found Hermione in the History of Magic room, talking to Professor Binns. He waited for her outside. When she came out, Hermione turned to Ron and smiled,

"Hello Ronald. Lovely day isn't it?"

"For you maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you Hermione. It's about Harry."

Hermione frowned, "Alright." They walked to potions in silence.

* * *

Harry was the first one in the potions classroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Ron the whole night. What was it about him. Was he falling in love with Ron?

_No! That's ridiculous! I love Ginny. Or maybe I don't. Ginny's my girlfriend! Ron isn't for me. No. NO! Im not even gay. Besides, Ginny and I are perfect! But me and Ron are even more perfect! Oh My God I'm so confused. What am I going to do?? I should talk to Hermione- Oh NO there he is!_

Ron walked in and saw Harry staring him with a sad look in his eye. Harry smiled, weakly, and motioned Ron to sit next to him.Ron hesitated, and followed Hermione. She began a conversation with him,

"Ron what's going on between you and Harry? He looks really sad this morn-"

"Alright, shut up students!" said Professor Slughorn out of nowhere, "Let's begin the class, shall we?" The room went very silent, and Slughorn began again,

"Open your textbooks to page 357 and make a potion that changes eye color. You all have thirty minutes. Begin!"

* * *

When classes were over for the day, Ron went to the common room to look for Hermione and start evening Prefect duties.

"Borus Florus," he said to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Enter," she replied and opened up to show an overly crowded common room, which included the two people Ron really wanted to avoid. Harry and Ginny. He turned around and left.

"Something wrong, Mr.Weasley?" said the Fat Lady. Ron ignored her and ran toward the library in hopes of finding Hermione.

"YES INDEED. SUCH LOVELY MANNERS WE HAVE!!" the Fat Lady yelled as Ron sprinted away.

In the library, Ron found Hermione reading a book that was much bigger then she was reading the previous day. She looked up.

"Ron! Where have you been? Are you alright? We still have some time before Prefect Duty. Tell me what has been troubling you about Harry."

"Hermione," he sighed, "Ok, there is no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I have feelings, for him. And not the holy kind of feelings either."

"What…?" Hermione stood, bug-eyed and listening very closely to Ron's story. He told her everything. The Polyjuice potion, transforming into Ginny,kissing Harry, falling in love with him, everything.

"Oh, Ron…" was all Hermione said. She stood up and embraced him warmly.

"I think," she said, "that there is something you need to tell Harry, Ronald."

"I can't, Hermione. At least not now."

"Well of COURSE you're not going to do it NOW! It's time for Prefect duties." Ron smiled, then he went serious.

"Shh, Ron do you hear that?" Hermione turned to Ron.

"Yeah, I did." They both stood still in the dark hallway, outside the library. They were listening carefully. In front of them, they heard grunting and kissing.

"LUMOS!" Their wands lit up, and there in front of them, was Ginny, wrapped in the arms of a boy that neither Ron nor Hermione knew. Ron was in shock.

"Ginny, how could u do this to Harry?"

"I-" started Ginny.

"Detention Ginny Weasly," said Hermione, "Go Ron" He turned and ran to the common room to look for Harry.

"BORUS FLORUS!" he said to the Fat Lady.

"No"

"BORUS FLORUS"

"No, Mr.Weasly. I don't think so."

"Fine! Borus Florus, PLEASE."

"Apologize to me!"

"Are you SERIOUS?" he said under his breath. The Fat Lady glared at him. Ron rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. Now please, Borus Florus." The portal swung open. Harry was right in front of the portal, ready to leave.

"Hey…Ron."

Ron gathered up all his courage, "Harry we need to talk."

"I know. That kiss it was just so-"

"No it's not about that, mate. Harry, I just saw Ginny cheating on you…"

Harry was breathless. "Really?" He smiled. Ron was looked very confused.

"Harry, I don't understand."

"Ron that kiss, it was just perfect. I know you felt it too. It's weird. Just... after all of that, everything changed. It's as though we go perfectly together. It's amazing how one kiss can change your feelings completely." Ron chuckled at Harry's rambling.

"Theres nothing for me and Ginny now. But I have to know, why did you do it mate?"

Ron put his finger to Harry's lips, and said,

"Curiosity."


End file.
